


Breathe again

by katiebuttercup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, No Twincest, Tv!jaime, book!brienne, nice cersei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: The last six weeks have been a hellish flustercluck where their friend’s lives have imploded and Brienne as ever as kept everyone’s heads above water. Now it’s time jaime takes care of her.And Cersei embraces a fanfiction meme





	Breathe again

It’s cersei’s idea. 

“She’s not going to be comfortable sleeping with you in Kingslanding, too many eyes and ears and opinions, take her somewhere quiet and let her breath. And turn your phones off”

So he does. Cersei always knows best and he has to admit that the very extravagant hotel room, right on the beach in Dorne is worth every penny when he sees Brienne’s face when she steps into the room. 

For some reason it’s the carpet-thick and luxurious that grabs Brienne’s attention-she takes her shoes off right away and spends five minutes simply walking up and down-oblivious to the wall of windows overlooking a breathtaking coastline-He’d chosen the beach front in hopes it would remind Brienne of home.

But here he is laying in huge bed with Brienne curled naked on top of him and for the first time, with acres of her bare skin pressing him into the sheets he feels present in his body in a way he hasn’t since he lost his hand, which was incidentally when their lives had veered straight into hell. 

Sex hadn’t been his goal for this trip-though he’d hoped, he’d put the trip off because everytime he broached the idea one of their friends lives decided to implode, whether it was Gendry and Arya’s inexplicable breakup, Sansa’s almost kidnapping by a “family friend” or his father’s unlamented death it was always something. 

This week it was Cersei’s much wished for divorce from Robert, and his twin had decided to celebrate her divorce by booking him the most expensive penthouse in Dorne and sending him and Brienne on a long weekend of debauchery. Her words. 

“Someone should be getting laid,” Cersei had said when he’d confronted her about the booking completely unrepentant about meddling, “you’re taking too long,” Cersei had said, “she’s not going to believe you’re in this for the long run if you don’t make a move,”

“I’m trying to be considerate,” Jaime had said, “at least you could’ve booked two rooms, now Brienne is gonna think I’m pressuring her!”

“If you’re that upset,” Cersei had said as she hacked at her curls in the bathroom, “then book another room,”

He hadn’t booked another room. 

He stares at the fussy scroll across the ceiling and wonders if this is what happiness is. He’s had money, privileges, anything his spoilt little heart could want but it’s only with Brienne in his arms that he realises he’s never really had love. 

He loves his siblings but he’s also aware that he’s spent a lot of energy trying to keep everyone in his family happy and moderately stable and it’s now, with Brienne who doesn’t want anything from him that he realises that perhaps he’s as tired as she is. 

Brienne doesn’t care how much is in his bank account, his less then stellar past or that he is down one hand, she just somehow likes him, he doesn’t have to dazzle her with shiny objects to distract from the fact that he doesn’t really know how to interact with normal humans. 

He knows he’s going overboard this weekend, the hotel room and the holiday overcompensating but that’s how he and his siblings were brought up. It was easier to give an expensive gift then to admit to feelings was Tywin Lannister’s motto. A car, a watch, expensive clothes instead of love and kisses and affection but he was trying to balance it out. He wants to give these things to Brienne because she deserves them, earned them, it’s easier to give gifts, he hopes she knows he’s giving her his heart. 

He reaches out with his left hand-still weird to think of his left hand as his dominant limb and reaches for his watch on the bedside table, as promised his phone is turned off.

Seven o clock in the morning.

He’s not an early riser-early rising is for people who work for a living but since being with Brienne he’s realised he wants to be awake as much as possible to soak in as much of her time as he can. 

He runs his stump over the long elegant line of her spine, she sighs into his chest happily, she hadn’t pulled away from him in disgust at all last night.

Like his missing hand didn’t even matter. He wished he could believe her, trust her, but he doubted he would ever feel like the man he once was. 

Brienne snuggles against him, and he draws the duvet higher over her naked shoulder, the window open to combat the almost oppressive heat of Dorne, though this early in the morning there was a chill in the air. 

He wondered what Brienne wanted to do today-Knowing her she’d probably wanted to do something culturally enriching, and Jaime found himself wondering if he could room service burgers and fries. Growing up with the best of everything he hadn’t tasted junk food until he was in his thirties and had met Brienne, and each burger felt like a fuck you to the memory of his father. 

He nuzzles closer to her, taking in her warmth, he hadn’t known how touch starved he’d been until he’d had Brienne and he couldn’t get enough of touching her, her wide shoulders and delicate flesh at her clavicle that he’d found elicited a delightful squeal when his mouth found purchase there. 

It hadn’t been the best sex he’d ever had, but it’s definitely the most fulfilling, and he wants nothing more than to sink back into the warmth of her body and bask in the uncomplicated pleasure she brought him. 

Funny how everything in their lives had become so complicated and yet, this, them, was as simple as breathing. 

Normally he was filled with the need to move, to do, the worst thing for him was to be cooped up, to be caged, he was uniquely unsuited for it yet if Brienne wanted to do nothing more than sleep the weekend away he’d happily nap beside her. 

He slowly untangles himself from Brienne’s arms, wincing as he grabs his jeans and his heavy belt buckle hits the side of the bedside table clattering loudly but Brienne simply snuggles further into the bed. He’s going to find out what sheets this hotel use and buy all of them, he thinks, if it makes Brienne so comfortable. 

He pulls on his underwear and jeans, eager to have the sun on his skin, he’d go naked but he’s fairly sure Brienne would be scandalised even if the whole point of this penthouse was that it was completely private. A cup of coffee and a few moments in the sun before Brienne woke sounded perfect besides it might be easier if he’s not in bed when she wakes, he doesn’t want to make the morning after a “thing” if he shows her how easy it could be, how casual she won’t throw up her walls again. He wishes he were better at this, he knows sex he knows causal dating but nothing about Brienne was casual. He couldn’t mess this up. 

Outside the sun is climbing higher and he squints as he watches the sun make the water sparkle like sapphires, a brilliant blue like Brienne’s eyes as she fell apart beneath him. 

He rolls his shoulders, feeling the muscles move with relief, the weight that’s been sitting on him for months is finally off and it feels great. 

“Jaime?” The voice is soft, sleepy and Jaime wants to hear it everyday for the rest of his life. Brienne was rubbing at her eyes like a child and jaime’s heart clenches with the love he feels for her.

“Hey,”’ he says softly, he takes her in his arms and that feels great too. 

“You weren’t....I mean...you were gone...”

Crap he’s messed up already. “I was just taking advantage of the view,” 

Brienne glances over his shoulder, blinking at the brightness of the day. It’s very nice,” she says. 

“Hmm,” he presses his face into curve of her shoulder, the shoulder he’s relied upon for so long. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up,”’ Jaime murmurs. He feels her shoulders rise as she shrugs, obviously trying for uncaring but he can feel the rigidity of her spine. 

“I promise I’ll be next to you when you wake up from now on,” 

She wants to say something blasé he can tell but his wench wasn’t built that way. 

“From now on?” 

He kisses her, and he feels her arms wrap around his neck and around his shoulders as she melts into his kiss, he loves that, loves the feel of her exploring, finding what she likes. He breaks away reluctantly when he needs to breathe.

“I told you that this was the start not a—a one off, I just didn’t want to share you.”

“Well we can’t exactly come here every weekend,” Brienne and he’s delighted at how breathless she sounds. 

“We could,” Jaime counters and means it, all she had to do was say the word and he’d book this place every weekend for the foreseeable future. 

Brienne laughs a little bewildered, alot overwhelmed, “I sometimes forget what a spoilt brat you are,” they are so close, lips almost touching as if any space between them was unendurable. 

“Speaking of spoilt brats, how do you feel about burgers and fries?”

“Jaime this place has Michelin stars, they have food I can’t even spell!”

“And it all tastes the same after awhile, trust me besides with what I’m paying them it’ll give them a thrill to make something that doesn’t have seventeen syllabus’s and comes out of a sea creature’s ass”

Brienne groans, burying her face in his sun warmed chest in apparent mortification. 

“I can’t take you anywhere,”

He kisses her, “you can take me anywhere you want, especially back to bed,”

He wonders if he’s pushed too hard-they are going to have to talk at some point but Jaime’s drunk on sunlight and Brienne’s smile that the worry barely touches him. Brienne’s shy smile burns away the last of his doubts.


End file.
